


A father's woe

by BottomOfTheRiver



Series: Inkworld Appreciation Week Fics [4]
Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dustfinger, Mentioned Resa Folchart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomOfTheRiver/pseuds/BottomOfTheRiver
Summary: A tiny drabble shortly after Resa has been read into Inkheart, in which Mo reflects.
Relationships: Mo Folchart/Resa Folchart
Series: Inkworld Appreciation Week Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Inkworld Appreciation Week 2020





	A father's woe

Meggie was standing at the end of Mo’s bed clutching at the corner of the Duvet. She had had a nightmare again. She had nightmares nearly every night since her mother disappeared. Mo scooped her up and let her curl up under the covers beside him. He had not slept. Once again, he had been scrolling through the pages of that retched book, desperate to find some trace of Resa in it’s pages. 

He had told Elinor she had gone on and adventure holiday and hadn’t returned. She didn’t seem to particularly believe him but she didn’t bother him much about it. “She might at least call me” was all she said, tutting slightly. Most of Resa’s relatives didn’t seem to be particularly concerned, however. Mo knew they thought that they had separated and Mo let them believe it. He could hardly tell them the truth, however much the lie hurt. 

It was good too, that Meggie was still to young to understand. She had stopped crying for her mother now, and the nightmares were starting to become less frequent. Mo knew that soon she would barely remember her mother. The thought made his heart bleed. 

Dustfinger had come earlier that night too, another reason why Mo had not slept. He had a wife and daughters left behind in his world, but he did not know how his story ended. Mo wondered if it would make him happier to be in this world if he knew how he ended up in his own. He wasn’t sure. After all death is the final page of everyone’s story. And if given the choice Mo knew which one he would choose.

Meggie snored gently beside him. Mo stroked her soft blonde locks. He would choose Meggie. Every single time. Even over Resa. Resa would understand. He had to protect their daughter. The thought of losing her… He remembered the postman who had disappeared earlier that day. He could not risk it again. I’m so sorry Resa. Please fogive me. But he knew what Resa knew, what he had always known since the day they put Meggie in his arms: As long as he had Meggie he would be alright.


End file.
